Una pequeña pero mágica historia de amor
by DanteEvil11
Summary: Historia acerca del amor entre dos chicos en Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien, este es mi primer fanfic, los personajes en el fic son creados, ambienté mi historia en hogwarts, ya que realmente amo la saga de Harry Potter, escribiré pronto más fanfics acerca de personajes originales de Harry Potter, espero que les guste, y pronto subiré el próximo capítulo :).**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1:

Era primero de Septiembre, yo, Christian estaba en mi casa preparado para ír hacía la estación Kings Cross en Londres y partir hacía mi lugar favorito hace 5 años, Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería, estaba muy contento ese día, pues ya iba a entrar a mi quinto año de colegiatura y tenía gran emoción por mis clases y porque este sería el año donde presentaría mis TIMO's y por fin podría tomar mis clases favoritas, estudié muchísimo en mis vacaciones de verano, pues en realidad mi ambición de trabajar para el Ministerio aumentaba mucho.

Una semana antes fui al callejón Diagon a por mis materiales de estudio, durante todas mis vacaciones había algo que me había dado vueltas y vueltas la cabeza, era algo aparte de mi emoción de volver a Hogwarts, el año pasado había visto a una joven, una joven Gryffindor, cuyo cabello, sus ojos y toda ella me cautivó pero tuve muchos nervios para poder acercarme y hablarle, soy una persona muy nerviosa y ese día mis nervios aumentaron en creces, durante lo que restaba del curso la miraba todos los días en el desayuno cuando nos encontrábamos en los pasillos o en las escaleras para dirigirnos a nuestras diferentes clases, hasta que acabó el año escolar y nunca tuve la valentía de hablarle, ese día en el Callejón Diagon tenía la esperanza de poder encontrarla y poder hablarle, así sólo fuera un 'Hola', quedaría muy satisfecho, la tarde había pasado iba con mi madre y con mi padre y miraba hacía todos lados, cada rincón hacía donde iba pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, en mi mente sólo pasaron pensamientos que decían 'Vino otro día, ya se fue, no tuviste suerte' y eso me frustro demasiado, volví a casa y durante esa semana pensé mucho en ella y sabía que tenía una gran oportunidad en el tren o en la misma estación.

Estaba ya en la estación de Kings Cross igual que en el callejón miraba de un lado para el otro en cada esquina y en todo lugar esperando encontrarla y al menos decirle hola y pedirle que me acompañara en el viaje hacía Hogwarts, el tren partió y no la ví en la plataforma, me resigné y me hice con 2 grandes amigos; Aaron y Connor, a ellos los conocí en 1 año nos hicimos amigos muy rápido y siempre hemos tenido una gran confianza con ellos.

Estábamos conversando comiendo algunas golosinas, les contaba aquel encaprichamiento que tenía con esta chica y ellos me decían que fuera a recorrer el tren en busca de ella, pero no quería verme un chico intenso, así que me quede con ellos hablando sobre las vacaciones hasta que empezó a anochecer y el prefecto nos avisó que ya era hora de que fuéramos a cambiarnos, en ese momento pensé que podría ser mi momento de poder intentar buscarla e intercambiar palabras, así que salí antes que mis amigos y fui rápido a cambiarme para poder tener chance de estrellármela en los pasillos del tren.

Corría por los pasillos y llegué rápido y me cambie, me puse mi túnica, mi camisa, mi corbata, mis pantalones y mi gorro, y empecé a caminar mirando con disimulo los cubículos del tren hasta que cuando iba mirando entre cubículo y cubículo me estrelle con alguien, y cuando levanté mi mirada ví la mujer más hermosa que podía imaginar, su cabello rubio y sus ojos hermosos como ese día los ví, era ella, mi mente estaba en blanco sólo podía pensar en que por fín un deseo que había estado pidiendo durante todo el verano estaba haciéndose realidad, entonces fue que le dije

— Hola, soy Christian ¿tú eres?.

— Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Fran –dijo ella con una sonrisa en su cara-

— Es un gusto, creo que lo mejor del viaje fue haberme cambiado –decía mientras mi cara se ruborizaba rápidamente-

— ¡Jiji! –río con ternura-

— Bien, tengo que ir a mi vagón, espero poder hablar contigo más agusto dentro del castillo, es un gusto, repito, ¡hasta luego!.

— ¡Adiós!, por supuesto me encantaría seguir hablando contigo, ¡cuídate! –dijo ella mientras se despedía con su mano y seguía por el pasillo del tren-

Estaba muy feliz en ese momento, llegué rápido donde mis mejores amigos, estaba muy emocionado, no podría creer lo que había acabado de suceder, mi sueño durante todas las vacaciones había acabado de suceder en 5 minutos, mis amigos estaba muy felices por mí, no podía quitar está risa estúpida de mi cara.

Ya era noche y el tren ya iba bajando su velocidad, era señal de que ya estábamos arribando a la estación de Hogsmeade y ya estábamos más cerca de mi lugar favorito la emoción corroía todo mi cuerpo y aún tenía esa sonrisa estúpida en mi cara seguía sin creer que había hablado con ella, el tren se detuvo y empezamos a bajar, iba con Aaron y Connor para coger las arrosas e ír a Hogwarts por fin, pero Aaron no encontraba su maletín parecía ser que un estudiante de séptimo le había jugado una broma así que fuimos casi los últimos en poder salir del tren por suerte aún quedaba una carrosa y fuimos rápido a por ella hasta que se escuchó un grito que decía: ¡Espereeeeeeeeeen!, faltamos nosotras. Al escuchar esa voz de una vez supe que era ella, era Fran de nuevo, todo estaba jugando a mi favor, ella venía con dos amigas y les dimo espacio para que subieran a la carrosa y empezó la conversación.

— ¡Hola!, Christian ¿verdad?, nos encontramos en los pasillos del tren, ¿me recuerdas? -dijo Fran con una sonrisa en su cara-

— ¡Sí sí!, ¿cómo olvidarte? –dije tartamudeando- ¿y por qué se han quedado en el tren?

— Sonará chistoso pero nos quedamos dormidas desde que me encontré contigo ¡Jeje! –dijo Fran.

— Creo que son un trío de Dormilonas ¡Jaja!

Ellas rieron y seguimos hablando sobre temas de Hogwarts, al mirar a Fran me gustaba cada vez más, no la conocía pero tenía la certeza de que era una gran mujer y con cada palabra que me decía me atraía más más y más, amaba los momentos cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban y las cortábamos con una linda sonrisa por ambas partes.

Arribamos al castillo e íbamos nosotros 6 camino al gran comedor, al llegar al lugar nos dividimos pues ella iba a su mesa con su casa y yo iba a la mía, estaba muy contento ese día había sucedido grandes cosas, por fin había llegado a Hogwarts, había hablado con ella, todo estaba funcionando excelente, el tiempo iba pasando el Director, Albus Dumbledore, dio sus palabras de bienvenida para los de primer año y para los demás, presento a unos cambios en el profesorado y veíamos la ceremonia de los de primer año, a cada estudiante nuevo de Slytherin le aplaudíamos con mucha fuerza, tener un nuevo estudiante era muy gratificante para nosotros.

Al terminar la ceremonia fuimos todos hacía nuestra sala común, en las mazmorras, estaba muy feliz, no paraba de contarles todo lo que medio hablamos con Fran a Connor y a Aaron, ellos ya estaban fastidiados, pero en sí me producía mucha risa verlos enfadados, así que seguía contando mi experiencia de ese día, la noche cayó y estaba muy emocionado porque ya tendría mis clases mañana y tenía la certeza de poder encontrarme con Fran otra vez, así que me dormí rápido para que el nuevo día llegará rápido.

Amanecía en Hogwarts, me levanté muy temprano tenía mucha emoción de empezar las clases y de poder encontrarme a aquella chica y poder hablar mucho más tiempo así que apenas mis dos amigos despertaron fuimos al gran comedor a comer el desayuno al llegar ella ya estaba allí y me lanzó una sonrisa, yo se la devolví guiñando el ojo, dentro de mi estaba muy feliz y a la vez nervioso así que fui y desayune rápido y volví a mi sala común a por mis libros y mis materiales de clase, ese día el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin dijo que las pruebas las iba a hacer a él siguiente día a mediados de las 3 de la tarde cuando ya no tuviéramos clases, así que eso también me llenó de mucha emoción durante 2 años hacía sido cazador titular e iba a luchar por ese puesto un año más.

Fui a por mis libros, mi primera clase era sin duda mi materia favorita con mi profesor favorito, tenía pociones con el profesor Snape, siempre me había caído bien Snape, aparte de ser el jefe de nuestra casa era muy amigable con todos nosotros así que estaba muy entusiasmado de ir a la clase, iba por las mazmorras (dónde queda la sala de Pociones) y lastimosamente no me encontré a Fran sabía que no lo haría pues no suponía que tuviera que hacer algo en las mazmorras del castillo, así que me preocupe en esforzarme en esa clase

— Saquen sus libros, página 52 –Dijo Snape con autoridad-

Saque el libro rápidamente y lo abrí en la página que el profesor nos había indicado, leí el título y ponía 'POCIÓN CRECEDORA DE CABELLO'.

— Vamos a hacer está poción rápidamente, los materiales están encima de sus mesas de trabajo y sí necesitan algo más todo está en los estantes –Dijo Snape con la misma autoridad de antes-

Sabía el proceso de la poción pues durante todas las vacaciones leí casi todo el libro de pociones y ensayé un poco con mi madre, una grandiosa bruja que como yo tiene un gran talento para las pociones así que recordé muy bien cómo hacerlo y fui por mis materiales

-500 gr de Pelo de Veela

-3 Colas de ratón.

-Medio litro de agua del río.

Así que empecé agregando el agua al caldero y calentarlo a tal punto que ebullera y salieran burbujas del mismo, cuando salieron las burbujas agregué las 3 colas de ratón. Lo que venía era muy cansón era fácil pero muy lento tenía que agregar los 500 gr de Pelo de Veela uno por uno, así que empecé rápido a desmenuzar pelo por pelo y agregarlo al caldero, sabía que sí terminaba rápido podría salir temprano y toparme con Fran, aparte de darle unos buenos puntos a mí casa, cuando por fín terminé de agregar los 500 gr de Pelo. Ahora tenía que calentar el caldero 5 minutos a fuego fuert fuego lento, pasados los diez minutos el líquido tomo color turquesa claro, era señal que la poción había concluido satisfactoriamente, le presente la muestra al profesor

— He terminado señor –dije con cordialidad, la poción ha salido satisfactoriamente, como dice el libro ha tomado color turquesa.

— Muy bien señor Black, la poción está perfecta y fue el primero en la clase, era de esperarse ¡20 puntos para Slytherin!, y puede salir ya señor Black –recitó Snape con perspicacia-

— Hasta luego señor –dije con una sonrisa en mi cara y salí por la puerta directo al gran comedor.

Estaba feliz tuve una clase muy tranquila y me había gustado mucho así que fui al gran comedor a ver sí estaba hay Fran y tuve éxito Fran había terminado –al parecer, igual de temprano a mí así que me comí mis nervios y fui a hablar con ella.

— ¡Hola, Fran!.

— ¡Hola, Camilo!.

— ¿Cómo te va?, que casualidad encontrarnos aquí –dije, mientras pensaba que mi comentario había sido de lo más estúpido.

— ¡Jeje!, sí eso veo, ¿no estabas en clase? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

— Sí, he terminado rápido y Snape me dejó salir.

— ¿Snape?, él me impuso un castigo ya, creo que soy algo traviesa con mis amigos Weasley ¡Jeje!.

— ¿En serio?, sí quieres hablo con él y te puede quitar el castigo, tengo una buena relación con él.

— No, tranquilo tomaré responsabilidad de lo que hice, no te preocupes.

— Está bien como tú quieras –dije con asombro, estaba pensando sí tal vez está tarde después de que terminen las pruebas de Quidditch pudiéramos ír a las tres escobas y tomarnos algo, me gustaría conocerte mucho –dije con muchísimos nervios.

— ¡Sí!, me encantaría –dijo mientras su cara se ruborizaba demasiado.

— Perfecto, entonces nos encontramos en las tres escobas ¿te parece?, tengo que ír a mi próxima clase, nos vemos en la tarde ¡cuídate y un gusto!.

— Igualmente y claro, allí nos veremos –dijo despidiéndose con la mano y sonriendo tiernamente, ¡adiós!.

Estaba muy emocionado, tendría una cita con la chica más hermosa de Hogwarts, durante las clases restantes no deje de pensarla un segundo, durante el almuerzo no pude quitarle la mirada ni un segundo, sabía que lo que me estaba pasando era un enamoramiento pero se sentía bien, así que al terminar mi última clase, me dirigí al campo de Quidditch para presentar mi prueba. Estaba media casa de Slytherin, aunque habían muchos niños, supe al instante que lo más seguro es que no calificaran, sabíamos que las otras casas tenían jugadores grandes y fuertes, derribarían a los chicos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero igual presentaron la prueba, la mayoría caía de sus escobas al instante, otros mantenían el vuelo durante unos instantes y caían, así que quedamos alguno de tercer año en adelante, el capitán del equipo se dirigió a mí.

— ¡Christian, hola! –dijo con entusiasmo.

— Hey, Arnold ¿cómo te va?.

— Muy bien, ¿vas a presentarte?.

— Sí obvio, el quidditch es mi pasión, estaré en el equipo hasta que salga del colegio –dije con mucho entusiasmo.

— Sí quieres no puedes presentar la prueba ya estás en el equipo por antigüedad, sé que juegas excelente así que sí quieres asentarte de la prueba, estás en tú derecho.

— ¡No!, soy como otro jugador, presentaré la prueba como los demás.

— Cómo tu quieras Christian –dijo asombrado, ¡cazadores, vamos, es su turno!.

Me acerqué con otros 10 más, veía gente muy fuerte y mucho más alta que yo, pero confiaba en mis habilidades así que no me puse nervioso y monté mi escoba y me eleve por lo alto, Arnold recitó.

— Ok mis cazadores, vamos a formar dos equipos de 5 personas y vamos a evaluar la habilidad individual y su trabajo en grupo así que vamos a empezar –dijo mientras cogía la Quaffle y la lanzaba por los cielos.

Apenas se elevó la Quaffle salí disparado a por ella la cogí rápidisimo, no le dí tiempo al otro cazador de cogerla retrocedí y los de mi equipo hicimos la formación habitual y empezamos a atacar, hacíamos pases de adelante hacía atrás, los del otro equipo envestían pero con una amiga Danielle (que ya habíamos jugado en el año anterior) empezamos a entendernos bien con la pelota y hacíamos pases muy bien coordinados, anotamos nuestro primer punto, así fue durante 10 minutos, el 'mini' encuentro de prueba había quedado 100 a 40 ganando mi equipo, dónde yo había marcado 50 puntos del resultado, bajamos de las escobas y Arnold dijo

— Publicaré mañana en la sala común los admitidos este año para el equipo de Quidditch, todos lo hicieron muy bien pero hubo personas fantásticas –dijo mientras me lañaba una mirada a mí, sí no fueron aceptados no se desanimen el otro año probarán suerte.

Miré hacía las gradas mientras me quitaba el equipo de juego y ví a Fran, mis ojos se iluminarón y se volvió a dibujar esa sonrisa en mi cara, me cambié muy rápido y me fui al vestier a ponerme mi camisa, mi corbata y mi túnica, arreglé mi cabello y salí hacía las gradas, llevaba una rosa y le toque el hombre.

— ¡Hola, Fran!, ¿estás lista para ír a por las cervezas de mantequilla?.

— ¡Claro!, lo estuve esperando durante el día –dijo mientras movía sus manos con nerviosismo.

— Está bien, pues vamos, pero antes toma esto, es un pequeño detalle de mi parte –dije mientras entregaba la rosa.

Su cara se volvió un color rojo intenso al recibir la rosa, solté una leve sonrisa tierna hacía ella y Fran agarró fuerte la rosa y dijo –gracias, Christian ¡es un lindo detalle!.

Le ayude a levantarse de las sillas y fuimos hacía las tres escobas, estábamos hay sólos los dos por fín, sin nadie más y empezamos a hablar cómodamente.

— Y, ¿cómo te ha ido en primer día, Fran?

— Me ha ido muy bien, pues aparte del problema con Snape todo ha ido muy bien, amo Hogwarts es mi hogar así que pase lo que pase siempre agradeceré estár aquí.

— Es muy lindo lo que dices –dije con ternura, pienso muy parecido a ti ¿sabés?, pues sí algún día tienes algún lío con pociones avísame, tal vez pueda ayudarte, sería un honor ayudar a tan hermosa mujer –dije mientras mi cara se ponía roja y bebía rápidamente la cerveza.

Las palabras iban y fluia la conversación, cada vez nos veíamos más agustos en aquel lugar hablando de gustos similares hasta que el silencio llegó a la mesa y ella río nerviosamente, mientras tomaba su cerveza, decidí romper el silencio.

— Fran, ¡me gustas! –dije con muchísimos nervios, no me ví capaz de decirlo pero lo hice.

Fran se atragantó bebiendo la cerveza y dijo

— ¿¡Qué yo qué!?, ¿cómo puedo gustarte?, ¿no me has visto?.

— No es como luzcas, Fran, me gusta tal y como eres, este pequeño tiempo que hemos estado me has parecido una mujer interesante, además adoro tu cabello y tús ojos, son tan hermosos como tú.

— ¿Hablas en serio?, porque...

— ¿Por qué, qué? –le interrumpí rápidamente.

— Porque tú también me gustas Christian, desde aquel momento en el tren me pareciste un chico muy guapo y ya que hablamos me doy cuenta de lo que tenemos que común… –le corté sagazmente con un beso, cuando nos besábamos encima de nosotros crecía un ramo de rosas blancas. Sabía que ella era la chica indicada para mí, sentí muchas cosas en el momento del beso.

Después de eso fuimos hacía el castillo, no decíamos mucho, estábamos muy apenados, ambos sufríamos de una gran pena así que sólo íbamos charlando de cosas normales en el colegio, pero en dentro de mí había mucha felicidad, quería saltar y contarle a Connor y Aaron, sabía que se iban a poner muy felices, aunque recordé que ellos también me tenían algo que contar, los vi en las pruebas de Quidditch para golpeadores del equipo, seguro habían pasado y creo que estuvieron cotilleando con unas chicas de Ravenclaw, así que ellos no habían perdido el tiempo, Fran y yo llegamos al castillo y ella se dirigió hacía el séptimo piso y yo seguí hacía las mazmorras, había sido mi mejor día en un buen tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo segundo.**_

Hay estaba yo pasado dos semanas sin creer lo que había sucedido en tal sólo 15 días de colegio, me estaba yendo excelente en las materias a excepción de historia de la magia, siempre me había parecido muy aburrida la clase, no me iba mal pero no sobresalía como pociones, DCAO y otras clases que me llamaban mucho la atención, era jueves, era el día más tranquilo de toda la semana pues sólo tenía un bloque de pociones (mi asignatura favorita), aparte de eso Arnold nuestro capitán del equipo había publicado los seleccionados para el equipo y había pasado, así que estaba seguro de que este iba a ser mi mejor año, así que estaba algo entusiasmado porque sabía que iba a terminar rápido y tal vez poder ir a buscar a Fran e ir por los jardines del castillo y conversar un poco, desde aquel día hace 2 semanas hemos hablado mucho, y tenemos una relación muy linda.

Fui a desayunar algo tarde, pues me levante en extremo tarde por que el día anterior había tenido clase de astronomía y fue en la noche, así que me acosté en altas horas de la noche, por suerte aún la mayoría de gente no había empezado a desayunar y ví a Fran en su mesa y le salude con la mano y con una sonrisa, ella me devolvió la sonrisa guiñando el ojo. Comí con pereza, estaba cansadísimo por suerte tenía pociones después del almuerzo así que tenía lo que restaba de la mañana para descansar y dormir un poco más, así que terminé y me acerqué a la mesa de Gryffindor donde Fran se encontraba.

— ¡Hola, Chiquita! – le dije pues le había puesto ese sobrenombre, aunque le tenía mil apodos cariñosos más

— ¡Hola, Chris, mi amor! –dijo algo sonrojada.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido?, ¿cómo te fue ayer en las clases? –dije mientras me sentaba al lado de ella.

— Pues me fue bien, igual que siempre, haciendo bromas tú sabes, jeje.

— Creo que te van a castigar cada sábado y no podrás verme igual –dije con desanimo.

— ¡Oh!, es cierto entonces creo que ahora seré una estudiante ejemplar y no haré más travesuras, lo haré por ti –dijo mientras su cara se ponía de un color rojo.

Me quede callado y me puse muy rojo, pues me dio algo de pena, lo que acaba de decir era sencillamente hermoso, así que decidí romper ese breve silencio con un beso.

— Adiós, Fran, iré a mi sala común, cuando termine pociones nos veremos aquí en el gran comedor ¿te parece?.

— Me parece perfecto, aquí nos veremos entonces –dijo mientras se despedía con la mano.

Así que me fui a la mesa de Slytherin y fui a por Connor y Aaron para ir a la sala común, fuimos y nos pusimos a charlan, me estaban contando que habían formalizado una pequeña relación con las dos chicas de Ravenclaw que antes había mencionado, estábamos jugando a la vez a hacer hechizos algo chistosos, convertí mi nariz como una trompa de elefante y ellos echaron carcajadas, hasta que el sueño me invadió y les dije que iba a dormir para estar con energía para la clase de pociones, ellos dijeron lo mismo y fuimos a dormir lo que quedaba de la mañana.

Tenía un sueño pesado, estaba cansadísimo cuando a eso de las 10:30 sono un ulular de un ave, era una carta, mi sueño se vió interrumpido por aquella ave, así que baje para ver para quien era la carta y ponía

QUERIDO CAPITÁN DEL EQUIPO DE SLYTHERIN.

Queremos invitarlos cordialmente a jugar un encuentro amistoso contra nuestro equipo de Quidditch mañana al finar el sexto periodo de clase, con la suma intención de preparar ambos equipos para los partidos oficiales del equipo, espero su pronta respuesta, Capitán.

Firma. Capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, Josh.

Me emocioné mucho al leer la carta, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no jugaba un partido al Quidditch así que guarde la carta y esperé despierto a Arnold, nuestro capitán del equipo que no tardaba en llegar. 20 minutos después llegó Arnold y le entregué la carta y pedí disculpas por haberla leído sin permiso, pues era para él, y el respondió con un –no te preocupes, eres miembro del equipo tienes derecho.

— Así que un amistoso, me parece bien, aceptaré el encuentró me gustaría probar como están los del equipo en términos de compañerismo y condición física, así que te espero, Christian, eres mi mejor cazador, nos veremos mañana para patear unos traseros.

— ¡Claro que sí, Arnold!, había estado esperando un partido durante meses, no faltaré por nada del mundo, además soy del equipo, ¿Cómo faltar? –dije emocionadamente.

— Entonces suerte y prepárate para el encuentro mañana, recuerda que en una semana empezamos los juegos oficiales del colegio y me enteré de que vendrá un cazatalentos, amigo de Dumbledore del equipo de los Chudley Cannons, dicen por ahí que quieren fichar jugadores para el equipo, así que pensé que podría interesarte está noticia, así que practica para la próxima semana que juguemos contra Ravenclaw en los partidos oficiales, tal vez te llamen para el equipo.

Mis ojos brillarón y mi corazón fue a mil, no podía creer que tendría una oportunidad para fichar en mi equipo favorito de Quidditch, así que le dije –Sí sí obvio, Arnold, entrenaré duro para cuando el día llegue y mañana daré lo mejor de mí.

— Me gusta ese ánimo, nos vemos más luego iré a hablar con el capitán de Gryffindor para acordar, hasta luego, Christian.

— Hasta luego Arnold, suerte.

Estaba muy emocionado, no creía que un cazatalentos vendría, tenía mucha esperanza de entrar a un equipo oficial, mi otra gran ambición aparte de trabajar en el ministerio era ser un gran jugador de Quidditch, así que podía ser el inicio de mi sueño, estaba muy feliz, todo iba saliendo bien, tenía la chica más hermosa del mundo, iba bien en la escuela, y ahora esto, estaba muy emocionado. Fui rápido al dormitorio y desperté a Aaron y Connor y les conté que mañana teníamos partido y que vendría un cazatalentos la próxima semana, tenía la esperanza de que ellos fueran conmigo al equipo de los Chudley como dos grandes golpeadores, tenían un enorme talento y eran mis mejores amigos y deseaba lo mejor para ellos.

Ví la hora y ya erán las 11:15, debía ír a almorzar y después alistarme para ír a mi clase, Snape es un profesor muy estricto así que siempre llegaba lo más puntual que podía. Fui al gran comedor y Fran aún no había salido de clases así que empecé a almorzar con mis amigos, riendo charlando y fantaseando sobre sí estuviéramos en los Chudley Cannons, terminamos de almorzar y Fran aún no venía así que me resigné y fui a la sala común, me cambié y lleve mis libros y mis materiales de trabajo y fui al aula que en realidad quedaba muy cerca de la sala común.

Llegué y aún no había llegado nadie, sólo Aaron, Connor, Danielle y yo, así que nos hicimos en una mesa en frente del profesor y le saludamos. Después fueron llegando más estudiantes y Snape cerró la puerta 10 minutos después de que la clase empezará.

— Buenas tardes a todos –dijo con rabia.

— Buenos días profesor –dijimos los estudiantes presentes en el aula al tiempo.

— Bien, hoy vamos a empezar a preparar la poción crece-huesos que la encuentran la página 60 de su libro de pociones, está poción sirve para

Interrumpió Matilda, una estudiante de Ravenclaw –sirve para restaurar los huesos de una persona, que los haya perdido por algún embrujo o alguna otra situación.

— Muy bien señorita Matilda, 5 puntos menos para Ravenclaw, por ser tan descortés, recuerde que para hablar se pide la palabra, prosigo… vamos a preparar la poción como saben quién termina el primer proceso puede ir saliendo, recuerden que está poción es larga así que la haremos durante toda la semana, los materiales están en sus mesas al igual que los instrumentos de trabajo, ¡empiecen!

La poción era en extremo larga, pues había que añejar durante 5 días, tenía que volver el martes y después esperar otro día a que congele y descongelar al lado de un roble durante 1 hora y beberla en 2 horas después. Así que empecé rápidamente, cogí el jugo de basilius y el varitaseum y los mezcle hasta que quedara una sola mezcla, duré aproximadamente 10 minutos hasta que quedará bien la mezcla, la agregué al caldero de Zinc y Hierro, y calenté a fuego lento durante 30 minutos, pasados los 30 minutos cogí la cuchara y empecé a revolver la preparación cinco veces en sentido de las manecillas del reloj, la preparación se puso color verde y eso era significado de que ya había terminado la primera fase y se la presenté al profesor snape.

— Muy bien señor Black, primera fase de la poción completada con éxito, era de esperarse del mejor alumno de la clase, ¡10 puntos más para Slytherin!, y se puede retirar del aula señor Black, deje su caldero añejar en ese lugar –dijo señalando un están.

— Gracias señor, de acuerdo, ¡hasta luego profesor!

Salí del aula y fui hacía mi sala común, deje mis libros y mis materiales en mi baúl, me quité la túnica y me puse un buzo color gris con verde, y salí al gran comedor para verme con Fran y salir un rato por los prados del castillo, llegué rápido y ella aún no estaba, había un compañero de la casa solo y había un ajedrez mágico en la mesa, le propuse jugar, y el aceptó con gusto, así que empezamos, la gané el primer juego y cuando llego Fran estábamos terminando el segundo y aquel chico me ganó, le dije –gracias por el juego, me tengo que ír, cuídate, juegas muy bien, ¡adiós!.

Así que fui a donde estaba Fran que me estaba esperando y le dije –¿vamos a las afueras del castillo?

— Sí claro, encantada –ella respondió rápidamente.

— Está bien, vamos –le dije mientras tomaba su mano y empezábamos a ír hacía las puertas.

Estaba muy linda, como es habitual en ella, siempre que la veía ella me cautivaba de una manera u otra, siempre había de que hablar, no me aburría con ella, sabía que era una gran chica, amaba su sencillez, su ternura, su forma de ver las cosas, para tener su edad era muy madura, tomaba las cosas con mucha seriedad pero no perdía su toque de ternura, amaba todo de ella, y cuando digo todo es todo, no podía dejar de mirarla a sus claros ojos, amaba su mirada aunque recuerdo que ella no le gustaba que le mirara, la ponía nerviosa según ella, pero cuando me decía eso, la miraba más detenidamente.

Llegamos a los jardines y nos sentamos en los campos de flores, arranqué algunas y se las dí con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja que desprendía de mí, ella las recibió, dijo gracias y me dio un beso. Le pregunté cómo le había ido y me respondió que bien, por primera vez en los 15 días de escuela no se había metido en problemas, dijo que lo había hecho por lo que me había prometido, que los mejores momentos que ella pasaba eran conmigo, todo yo se erizó, lo que ella decía era hermoso, así que tome su mano, me acerque y le di un gran beso.

— No puedo dejar de mirarte, ni de besarte, siempre me levanto con la ilusión de verte en el gran comedor y cruzar unas pequeñas palabras contigo, espero a que terminen las clases y que el día sea largo para que el tiempo contigo vaya despacio, es lo más divertido y lo más cómodo del día, estar contigo.

— Eres lo más tierno que he conocido, ¿sabías?, amo tu ternura, todo tú te amo, me gustaría verte celoso ¿sabes?

— ¿Celoso?... ¿por qué lo dices? –dije con curiosidad.

— Sí, sí, celoso, hoy un chico de mi clase me pidió que bailáramos mientras la profesora no estaba y he aceptado, me ha dado un pequeño beso en el cuello –dijo mientras reía.

— ¿qué te ha hecho, qué?, ¿hablas en serio?, el chico es un estúpido, dime quien es, hablaré con él, tú eres mía y no te quiero perder –decía mientras mis celos aumentaban.

— ¡Jajajaja!, amo tus celos, te ves tierno y muy lindo, como siempre.

— ¿Los amas?, ¿cómo es eso?, el caso no me cambies el tema, ¿quién es?

— ¡Jajaja!, es un chico pelirrojo de tercer año que juega al Quidditch también, es guardián.

— ¿Juega al quidditch?, interesante saberlo –dije con felicidad.

— ¿Interesante?, ¿por qué lo dices?.

— Mañana tenemos un partido amistoso contra Gryffindor, creo que cruzaré algunas palabras y algunas faltas físicas con el tal pelirrojo ese –dije con rabia.

— ¡Jajaja!, no lo hagas no es necesario, te amo a ti no a él, no te preocupes, vamos al castillo, ya está anocheciendo y no me quiero meter en problemas, tú sabes por qué.

— Perfecto, vamos –le dije mientras cogía su mano y caminábamos hacía el castillo.

Durante lo que restaba del día sólo pensaba en ese chico pelirrojo y Fran, atormentaba mi mente, llegué al Gran comedor y miré hacía la mesa de Gryffindor, quería ver quien era, tenía curiosidad para mañana vengarme (por decirlo así) de él, vi a un chico pelirrojo que se sentó al lado de Fran y empezó a molestarla cariñosamente, miré con disgustó y Fran volteo a mirarme y río. Llegó una paloma de papel a mi mesa, era de Fran y decía que no me preocupara que me amaba a mí, que el sólo estaba jugando con ella, que yo tenía toda su atención. Me relaje por esa parte, sabía que todo iba bien con Fran y que mañana sería un gran día, así que terminé de cenar y fui a mi sala común y les comente a Aaron y Connor sobre este chico, ellos rieron y dijeron con gracia –No te preocupes, Christian, nosotros nos encargamos de que algunas Bludgers le lleguen de parte tuya, dijeron riendo. Me acosté a dormir, al otro día tenía DCAO por la mañana y el día lo tenía libre así que después de DCAO pensé en ir a practicar algo de vuelo en los patios de la escuela.


End file.
